phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ain't No Kiddie Ride
" |image = Candace on the kiddie ride.png |caption = Candace freaks out while riding the boys' modified kiddie ride. |season = 2 |production = 225b |broadcast = 92 |story = Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |director = Zac Moncrief |us = April 16, 2010 |international = April 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America & Brazil) |xd = February 20, 2010 |pairedwith = "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb decide to trick out the kiddie rides in front of the Tri-State Mart. Determined to bust them, Candace sits in a rocket ride so it can't go anywhere until Linda shows up. Needless to say, the ride shoots off and Candace ends up on a high-flying rocket across Danville. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to leave behind a legacy by burning his name into the atmosphere using his "Ozone Deplete-Inator." Episode Summary Linda arrives with her children at the mall. Candace rushes in to buy some high-gloss lipstick, while Phineas and Ferb pick out some back-to-school clothes, which are identical versions of the clothes they're already wearing. Linda gives them a pile of quarters so that they can play at the arcade, and heads off to find Candace. As the boys walk off with their money, they spot a line of coin-operated kiddie rides, one of which is a red rocket that Phineas particularly loved when he was younger. He reminisces about him and Ferb flying around outer space on the rides, though his memories are a bit over-romanticized. He wants to make the rides live up to his memories, although a conveniently-timed repairman tells them to enjoy the rides while they can, because they're going to the trash later. Perry enters his lair through the arcade, where Baljeet and Buford are seen playing Dance Dance Revolution, and receives his mission. Monogram feels disgusting, because he doesn't have any deodorant. Carl tells him he can't smell a thing because he was born without nostrils, which highly intrigues Monogram. Dr. Doofenshmirtz walks to the diner near his home, but he can't pick up his sandwich order - whole wheat on rye - because the waitress keeps mispronouncing his name. He leaves angrily, vowing to make them remember his name. To that end, he bought up all the cans of aerosol deodorant, bug repellent, and hairspray in the Tri-State Area so that he could burn his name into the ozone layer. Back at the mall, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet join the boys as they unveil their souped-up kiddie rides. Buford, the self-proclaimed judge of the 'coolness' of the ride, hops into the red rocket, inserts a quarter, and shoots off into the atmosphere. As he touches back down to Earth, Candace comes rushing up to the group in anger. She sits in the red rocket ride, so evidence of the boys' activity would stay until their mother comes by. Buford slyly flips in a quarter to have a little fun at Candace's cost. She is then sent flying down the street. The kids then hop into other kiddie rides, which have also been tricked out by Phineas and Ferb, and fly after her as the song "Ain't No Kiddie Ride (song)" plays. As Candace flies through a barn, Baljeet's ride stops running, since his ride time had expired. He then spends the rest of the episode trying to get the machine to accept a dollar bill by smoothing it out. When Candace reaches Danville Canyon, the rocket stops flying since her ride time has expired. She plummets to the bottom of the canyon, screaming that she hasn't got any money to re-fuel the ride. Ferb does a quick robot dance to get a quarter from some tourists. He then promptly shoots it into the rocket's coin acceptor, thereby saving Candace from crashing at the last possible second. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to crush Perry with a giant robotic hand, although he should launch his aerosol-themed scheme. Candace ends up destroying the robotic hand with her red rocket. Perry takes the fallen arm and smacks Doofenshmirtz with it, knocking him into the aerosol cans and then into his slicked-up pitfall trap. Finally, Isabella catches the rocket with a lasso, and the kids all return to the mall. Just then, the repairman comes back and hauls off the souped-up rides, replacing them with new rides that are identical to their predecessors. Candace comes back with her mom, though her busting plot is once again foiled as she rocks on the slow-moving kiddie ride. Baljeet finally gets his kiddie ride to accept the dollar bill by having it ironed, but both the ride and the ironing board shoot off down the street, causing him to become thoroughly frustrated. Transcript Songs *''Ain't No Kiddie Ride (song)'' *''Phinedroids and Ferbots (when Candace is falling from the canyon)'' End Credits A replay of Ain't No Kiddie Ride (song) Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today!/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry drives a racing video game into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz walks to the diner! Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information * This episode airs in Australia under the name "The Ride at Tri-State Mart". * Since at least May 2011, this episode has aired with Doofenshmirtz's line "Oh nice... nice one. Catch the villain in his own trap. That's not ironic Perry the platypus, it's...it's cliché, that's what it is. It's just plain lazy on your part. CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" replaced with "Ow! You know, I don't come to your house and--Wait, these don't have any chlorofluorocarbons in them at all. These aerosol cans are completley harmless! Wh-what was I thinking?! CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" due to a complaint Disney received from the Consumer Aerosol Products Council. However, the iTunes releases still contain the original dialogue. International Premieres *April 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latinoamerica) *June 4, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *July 11, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) *September 17, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) *November 26, 2010 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *May 4, 2011 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Errors * When Phineas and Ferb come out of the store, and Phineas says "Well, we do have that signature look," on the word "Well" his hair jumps out of the head. * When Buford puts the quarter in the kiddie ride, he doesn't push the red button but the kiddie ride launches. * When Buford flies into space, it seems that he departed from the Indian Ocean, near Africa. But really, it should from be North America. * Had his plan gone through, Doofenshmirtz's name would actually be spelled backwards. * Buford is able to breathe in space even though you need a spacesuit to breathe in space. * At the end of this episode, Perry appears next to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Buford. When they see the kiddie rides getting replaced with the new ones, Perry was gone. * At the end of the episode, when Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Buford are leaving, Phineas says "That's what you said about the kiddie rides." to Buford, but his mouth is not moving when he says it. * When the kids are chasing Candace in kiddie rides and Baljeet's ride, and later Candace's ride needs more quarters, they yell to Phineas, but Phineas responds with a Walkie-Talkie. Baljeet doesn't have a Walkie-Talkie, nor does Candace. * In Doofenshmirtz's explanation he wants to remove the ozone to spell his name. But when it shows the image on the ground the area around the letters is on fire instead of the area inside the letters which had the ozone removed from it. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions that his brother is the mayor. ("Tree to Get Ready", "Hail Doofania!", "Just Passing Through") Allusions *Buford and Baljeet are playing a Dance Dance Revolution-style game. *Nostradamus, the famous astrologer predicting the future, got mentioned twice in the episode. *'Indiana Jones' - When Perry chases Doofenshmirtz with his Giant Mechanical Hand, Perry throws his hat over the hand, slides under and then catches it on the other side. Trivia *Candace is actually in Doofenshmirtz's lair for a couple of seconds. * This episode reveals that Carl was born without nostrils (which is ironic, due to his voice being rather nasally). *The street performer from S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) can be seen as Candace launches from the rocket. *The arcade game in this episode is one of Perry's secret entrances that could have been easily accessed by anyone because anyone could've placed a quarter (or a special coin, possibly given in the counter) and entered his lair by accident. *Danville Canyon is a new place revelaed in the episode. *Superduper Mega Superstore appears again. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *The robot in Phineas's memory resembles a robot that appeared in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *The dryer repair man from "Out of Toon" appears again, only with a different voice. * Phinedroids and Ferbots can be heard when Ferb is dancing. *When Ferb activates Candace's rocket, the time traveling music from "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" is heard in the background *When Ferb is dancing he is wearing the detective makeup from "Finding Mary McGuffin". *Second time Doofenshmirtz uses a mechanical hand ("The Chronicles of Meap") *The first time Ferb saves Candace. The second time would be in "Meapless in Seattle". *Sixth time Ferb does not talk. *The man who was in the World's Pointless Records with a pig, makes his third appearance ("Toy to the World" and "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *This is the 3rd episode to mention summer ending. ("Rollercoaster", "I, Brobot") *Fifth time Isabella was seen interested in horses/unicorns ("The Magnificent Few", "Out of Toon", "Hail Doofania!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Romi Rames, Tara Strong, James Patrick Stuart es:No es un juego de niños pl:To nie dla dzieci pt-br:Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil Category:A Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes